cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Cookie/LINE
Lime Cookie is an S-grade cookie in LINE Cookie Run. She was first teased on Cookie Run Facebook Page, and appeared in-game on August 2015 Combi Challenge, along with her pet, Mr. Limeguard. She is the third and the last cookie in the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Cookie Family, among Lemon and Orange Cookie. Like Orange Cookie, during double jump, the "Slide" button will change into "Spike" button which will enhance the amount of pulp produced. Skill Double jump after receiving beach ball to throw it and create lime pulps to destroy obstacles. More lime pulps are created in Giant Mode. At a given interval, Lime Cookie goes into Beach Ball Dash, destroying obstacles in its way. (More frequent Beach Ball Dash with upgrades) Strategy She will be given a lime ball to spike every 2-3 seconds, but she can only carry one at at a time. If you hold onto a lime ball, you will not be given another one, so it's to your best interest to spike a lime ball as soon as possible. She will automatically spike the ball when double jumping though, and if you hit the slide button at the apex of the double jump, the smashes will be stronger and give more splatter for you to collect - just like Orange Cookie. While she is under the effects of a Giant Jelly, there will be more splatter and therefore give even more points. When her green bar fills, she will hop on her large lime ball and ride it for a while. It will halt Energy drain and emit a Mini Magnetic Aura as long as she is on it. This is likely because Lime Cookie's Energy drains faster than any other Cookie in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. Since the ball is not alive or a creature, it cannot benefit from treasures that increases points while riding such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Royal Bear Jelly Saddle. Also, while she is riding her lime ball she will cross gaps with no problem, no matter how wide they are, and will score 120,000 points for each obstacle she runs over, so be sure to run over as many as you can! Since the lime splatter will converge in one spot, there is no need to have a big Magnetic Aura to collect the splatter unlike Orange Cookie. It is ideal to give her as much Slower Energy Drain as you can, while at the same time give her a Magnetic Aura that is strong enough to collect all the splatter - just two Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink will be fine. You can fill the last slot with other treasures such as Specially made Flaming Cocktail or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin, but that can be up to your discretion. The best combination for Lime Cookie is with her pet, Mr. Limeguard. The combination bonus will provide an additional 2,700 points for all jellies, which could be a powerhouse for a very high score. In addition, Lime Cookie can produce bonus points as follows: Description When baking this Cookie, large amounts of citrus peels were used. Perhaps that's why Lime Cookie is so feisty. Her trademark bangs were made with sweet, sweet pudding. No matter how fast or wildly she runs, her bangs stay perfect. Don't let her cute appearance foot you, she is known to be a bit cold to the other Cookies. But there is a single Cookie that she has a weak spot for. She follows that Cookie around and looks up to it. Sometimes, her jealousy causes uncomfortable situations. It is said that she learned her SMASH! skills from that Cookie... Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Ready. Set. Go! *Today's weather is fantastic~ *Who cares! *Beaches are the place to go during the summer! *Whatever! *Exilarating~SPIKE! *Leave me alone,would you? *Ready for a sweet 'n sour escape? *Play just with me~ *I feel so refreshed! *How about a ball game~? *So What? Trivia *The word "feisty" means touchy and aggressive. It was used to signifying Lime Cookie's personality as being cold, disgust, and sometimes full of jealousy. *Lime Cookie is the third Cookie in the game that can temporarily halt Energy drain all on her own during her Super Beach Ball ability. The first is Prophet Cookie. *She has the fastest Energy drain in the game, even faster than Pistachio Cookie. *If you get dragged into the Bonus Time area or hop on your huge lime ball while you are in process of spiking a lime ball, it will not actually fire until you land or exit your lime ball. *There is no way for Lime Cookie to run out of Energy while riding her lime ball, as it freezes her Energy drain while she is on it. However, if you hop on your lime ball with little Energy left, she will faint very shortly afterwards after getting off. *Unlike Orange Cookie, she can still spike balls under the effects of a Blast Jelly. *She is also one of the very few Cookies that actually moves his or her arm while running - Skating Queen Cookie, Kiwi Biker Cookie, and Tiger Lily Cookie move their arm while running, to name a couple. All others are static or have very little motion. *She, along with her pet Mr. Limeguard, was leaked early in the Combi Challenge! event due to the event being a rehash of the Kakao version, which was at that time, already released. *Kakao's description describes she likes Orange Cookie and her own skill was copied from Orange Cookie's. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard was supposed to be released on September 11, 2015, but due to a technical error the release has been delayed. *Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard are the very first Cookie and pet to be featured in the Cookie Packages under the Package Deals menu. *If you play with her in Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, she will hold on to her volleyball indefinitely, instead of running with no ball. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Lime Cookie dresses up as a mermaid. Gallery 8132015-Combi-Challenge.png|Lime Cookie, along with Mr. Limeguard, being leaked early in the Combi Challenge newsletter. Combi Challenge Vampire Cookie.png|Another view of the Combi Challenge event. 9162015-Lime-Cookie.png|Newsetter retrieved 16 September 2015. Ch54.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch54 halloween.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Ch54 no ballx2.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet. (Part 2) Ch54 no ball halloween.png|Lime Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. (Part 2) 9162015-Bundle-Deals.png|Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard being featured in September's Package Deal. Lime_cookie_line_official.png|Lime Cookie and Mr. Limeguard in Cookie Run's official Line account newsletter. Retrieved 18 September 2015 Lime Cookie spike button.png|Lime Cookie's Spike button (normal and pressed) Category:S-grade cookies